The Bizarre Adventures of Sweetie, Alex & Everyone else
by H-H-H-HavenChild
Summary: Alex and Sweetie are just two regular plants who get into all kinds of mischief, you know, the usual. -Info- Every human/plant/zombie in this story is an OC unless stated otherwise; Rated T but it's somewhere in-between T & M; There will be use of profanity and very suggestive mentions-! Continuation of 'The Possibilities' in shorts of Alex and Sweetie's daily plant lives.
1. Garden Duty

Alex slides in front of his friend Sweetie, shooting a Zombie that obviously wasn't paying attention to because apparently, she was busy telling him another one of her perverted theories-

Anaya simply had to have lost her virginity to at least one of the Peashooters on her team, Nimi or Lima, Valarie! She just couldn't shake it from her mind- "Sweetie, in case you forgot, we have a garden to defend!" The Zen cactus motions to the garden that was right behind the giant gong,

They were stationed in Zen Peak and Alex was thankful for that. He managed to choose a space that was less open to zombies prying hands. Especially since this flower wasn't paying attention!

"O-Oh!" She spins around before aiming and firing a few of her sunburst it directly at the few brown-coat zombies that were going for the unattended garden. The few sunbursts hit them dead on and their heads pop off right away.

She smiles and turns back to her best friend with a grin.

Alex only rolls his eyes. "Just make sure you're paying attention, we can't afford to lose this one." He begins to scold, "We're on thin ice with Soma, she knew we were listening in on her-!" Sweetie visibly shakes her head and grimaces. "She 'kind of' knows but she didn't actually see us." The sunflower points out as she deploys her heal beam to the Zen cactus before placing a heal flower down for the other teammates they were out here with!

As if on cue, a torchwood come stumbling back towards the garden, exclaiming and swearing under his breath as he stands beside the heal flower. Sweetie glances up, somewhat startled by the shaking of the ground before noticing the Torchwood.

"Are you okay Felix?" Her soft voice rings out and right away, the Torchwood looks up and he gives her the softest look Alex had ever seen on his face in the past month. In Felix's eye, all sorts of flower and sparkles bloom all around her and everything turns a soft pink while bubble float seemingly out of no-where.

It was like a scene straight out of an anime that only the Torchwood could see currently.

Back in reality, Alex can't help but rill his eyes for the millionth time today as the sunflower skips toward him, he almost wants to laugh. Everyone knew he had the world's largest crush on her. A potted plant could tell from a mile away.

"I-I guess, a stupid Brown-coat nicked me good," He hissed, glancing at the large trunk that is his arm for a moment them looking back at Sweetie who brings the flower pot closer to him while Citron rolls up beside Alex. "He doesn't even do a good job at hiding it," The Iron citron bellows loudly which startles Alex to the point where he almost shoots into the freaking air but gravity brings him back down.

"Why," The Zen cactus whimpers, adjusting his hood that fell down over his face a bit. "It's not my fault you are a pus-"

Alex hisses before the decked out orange has the chance to use the profanity.

"Oh, give him a break Mino, he's new." Mino rolls her eye and huffs. "Which explains why he falls for the most perverted Stuffy Face in the Garden." Alex raises an eyebrow, smirking like a goof.

"You sound jealous-"

"Shut up."

"I'm just saying-"

"Finish saying it and I will throw you into infinity." She eyes him and he can almost see the souls from the many others that she's probably throw into infinity. Alex surely wouldn't be the first to go by her wrath.

Alex backs up and swallows nervously. "Yeah, good talk M-Mino, I'm just going to…go over here and avoid that." The Zen cactus quickly scoots over to the other side of the garden, away from the hot tempered orange as she rolls out of the area to look for the last few zombies and Alex happens to catch the last few words sweetie speaks to Felix;

"Just be careful next time, it would seriously suck if we lost you." Sweetie glances at Alex before turning her heal bean towards the cactus and the Torchwood eyes him which a look that almost scares the cactus as much as Mino's threats. But it doesn't last long before he stalks off while the sunflower goes over to the cactus.

"You know he likes me, right?" The sunflower says right away, chuckling a little bit. "Really, I didn't notice with the way he was staring at me when you were walking over here." The cactus rolls his eyes(again) and speaks sarcastically while his sunflower friend laughs louder which makes her leaves shake momentarily.

"It's not like he really has any competition," She shrugs her shoulder, giving a crooked smile. "I am 'single and ready to mingle' as those people in the ads for online dating say."

"Great, why don't you go give him your heal beam and tell that to him?" The Zen cactus says, tossing bedazzled potatoes mines down around the garden along with a couple of Tallnuts. She puffs out her cheeks and crosses her arms, "You know I don't give out my heal beam to just anyone!" Alex looks at the sunflower- that goofy smile from before, returning.

"So I'm special a special Cactussy?" He would've bat his eyelashes if he actually had any.

She suddenly blushes and punches his arm. "OW!" He grabs his injured limb and hisses. "You are incredibly strong for a sunflower, it's unreal!"

"You've been my friend for two years!" She crosses her arms again, her blush fading as quickly as it came. "When I've known him for more than four months, I'll share it with him." She suddenly smiles- "And if he makes a good impression~" She wiggles her eyebrows at her companion cactus who only rolls his eyes for what feels like the 20th time today.

"Sure, Stuffy Face, whatever you say."

* * *

 ** _Enjoy this brief intermission while I finish working on my other story xD_**


	2. Drunk

**_"A Commando Corn and a few of his friends get drunk and Sweetie has to take one of them home."_**

* * *

It had been a simple Friday night and yet, here Sweetie was, taking care of a drunk Velia. A Commando corn that were celebrating with a few of his friends after a successful round of team vanquish which was no problem but now that everyone was drunk, someone had to take them home and naturally that was a sunflower's duty right?

"Riiiight…" A very annoyed Sweetie, her head up propped with her arm as she looks around the pub for the what felt like the millionth time in the last hour. Rodrick, Hermon and Cab, Velia's friends, were drinking and having a wonderful time with all the sunflowers that were sent down by Artimise. Though they weren't drinking, they might as well have been. They had all completely forgotten why they were here in the very first place.

Jade was playing poker with Rodrick and two humans while Hermon and his sunflower buddy Grace, were laughing as loud as possible at corny jokes they were probably telling each other and Alice looked pretty busy grinding on Cab as they danced to the loud music that was playing.

Now don't get her wrong, she is one who enjoys a good party but she was getting tired and Alex would start blowing up her phone if she didn't come back to the base in 30 minutes. Though she loved the fact that her best friend cared about her very much, having 400+ voicemails in her inbox was devouring the space on her phone.

As Velia slams down another beer on the counter-top of the bar, he looks at his sunflower and gives her a smile. "Sommmone looks veryveryveryveryveryvery mad about thaat!" He laughs, a very noticeable slur in his speech as he tosses an arm around her shoulder, ruffling her petals a bit. She didn't mind that as much as she minded the fact that he was completely drunk. He was a Commander right, she thought those guys were supposed to be like super pissed and serious all the time.

Oh, how she was so very wrong.

He had been reminding/pestering her all night about how she has to 'take him back to his base and not leave him for dead' as he put it. Sheesh, for someone who could break a zombie's neck in 3.5 seconds and was pretty crazy, he certainly didn't want to walk back alone. Maybe he was just milking the fact that he would get his own personal sunflower for the night like all his other buddies.

Not that she was going to do anything with him besides take him back, that didn't mean she wasn't thinking about it, being in this atmosphere, she was having a lot of weird thoughts about the Kernel Corn sitting next to her…she wasn't sure if she was okay with or not yet.

"We should get going soon," Sweetie speaks, rolling her eyes towards the exit. Velia shakes his head and sputters out sounds in retaliation. "Why don't you jus' relax?" He pulls the sunflower closer to him who is almost frozen like a statue now. "I promiseee, thissssssss-" He pauses and hiccups before he keeps talking. "-is my veeeeery lassst one!" He grabs at the empty glass but quickly scrunches his face in confusion. "W-wasn'tttt this full 3 second a-a-ago?" He then squints at the glass and lowers his voice to a whisper. "Did the air steal my beer?"

"Okay, it's time leave now." Sweetie hops off the stool, grabs Velia and starts drags him out the pub as the bar-tender suddenly calls out- "What about his bill?!"

"Put it on the group tab or whatever!" Sweetie calls back and drags the corn stalk out of the bar.

While they walk back towards the base, Velia hangs on the sunflower who is finally glad to be out of that bar and breathing fresh air. "If you are a suuunflower, why do you smell like r-*hic*-rosessss~?" He asks, his warm breath wafting on her stem which makes her shiver, heat rising in her cheeks but she grimaces shortly after smelling the alcohol on his breath.

"How much did you drink before I got there?" The sunflower glances at the stalk of corn who has his eyes close as he hiccups again. "Onnne…I think-*Hic*" He closes his eyes and wraps his arms around her sunflower form causing her to blush an even deeper red.

Here those thoughts come again. She shakes her head slightly as though she was trying to get rid of them.

It wasn't working.

Besides, she knew he had more than one drink anyway, when she came, he was doing shots with his buddies and apparently, none of them could keep up with him. It was very amusing to watch but he was gonna have one bitch of a hangover tomorrow but it was Sunday, slow day as Alex called it. Like hump day- oh sweet mega flower.

"Heyyy, Sweetie..." He speaks softly, his gruff voice making another shiver run down her spine she only shakes her head again and mumbles under her breath before responding to him. "Yeah, Velia?"

"*Hic*-You know treee truunk likkke likes you-*hic*?" Sweetie lets out a louder than expected laugh and covers her mouth, Felix really didn't know how to hide his attraction to her did he?

Apparently not since everyone knew and would always tell her. She would always acknowledge it but she never did anything about it, aside from the fact that she didn't know him for long, the factor of her not really liking him back played a big part too.

"Yes, you are the 43rd plant to tell me." She laughs again but not as loud this time. "Thennnn, whyyyy haven't you-*hic*-told him you likeeeee him back?" She grimaces again but not because of the alcohol this time. "Because I see him more as a teammate than a…you know."

"A frick frack boyfriend buddy-*hic*-?"

"He would crush me!" Sweetie only grimaces more as she thinks of Felix's weight on top of her, she could almost feel herself suffocating at the thought. Velia laughs and Sweetie gives him a sideways smile as she glances at him.

"Weeeell, since he ain't your c-cup o' t-tea, then who has c-captured this sweeeet sweet sunflower lady's non-existent heart?" He hiccups and raises an eyebrow at her and she turns away from him, blushing a bright pink.

"I have no clue-"

"You-*hic*-liar!" He pinches her cheek and tugs at it. "I have trained in gorilla warfare and I know how to read people- aaaaannnd plants!"

"I command you to tellll me the truth righhhht-" He stops walking and so does Sweetie once she feels that he's not moving.

He exhales and smiles before pointing to the ground.

"Noow."

She stays silent and he makes some incoherent noise at her.

"Tellll me Sweetie, I am your genie and I will grant you three wishes if you doo~" He gets closer to her and she can't help but laugh. "Why are you so concerned about it?" She grabs his stalk and they continue walking. "Because, I am thhhat fat little baby hu-mans call Cupid!" He speaks and says the word Humans oddly. "Now tell me so I can grant your wish*hic*," He whispers in her ear and she visible shivers and squeaks.

But before he can pester her more about the subject matter, they're already in front of the gate of the base. "Oh! Look! We're here!" She exclaims and drags him towards the base as he stumbles behind her. All she had to do is get him to his place and then she would be able to head back to her area with Alex and snuggle up in her bed for the night and that, she was very determined to do.

She pushes the door open and helps him in.

He makes another one of his incoherent sounds and stumbles over to his bed before falling ion it face first, the springs squeaking beneath his body. "Thankkk you kindly, flower lady Sweetie," He exhales and turns his head to look at her as she stands in the doorway. "You are weeelcome to spend the nighty night if you want, as my way to repay you~" He smiles and closes his eyes.

Sweetie blushes and chuckles. "O-oh- you, really?" She sounds more hopeful than she wanted him to hear.

"Aweee,*hic* c'mon, let's go to sleeeep*hic*together~" He gets off of the bed before stumbling over to the sunflower and presses the door closed behind her before giving Sweetie a genuinely warm and welcoming smile. The fact that he was towering over her made the blush on her cheeks become much darker.

It didn't look like she was getting home anytime soon tonight…not that she minds.

Not at all~

* * *

I have trained in the gorilla warfare and it's about 3 in the morning.

Enjoy (๑꒪▿꒪)*


	3. The Morning After

_"Delving into a relationship between a cactus and a sunflower."_

* * *

Alex had been up the night before wondering where Sweetie had been. She was supposed to walk this Commando Corn home from that one pub on the corner. It was supposed to be only an hour or two but that turned into all night and Alex would've called her again to leave another voice mail but her inbox was full of messages from him already.  
There was only one thing to do…

He tosses his phone down beside him on the bed and yanks the covers off of himself before rolling out of his comfort zone (which was just another name for his bed).  
He was going to have to find her-

The door to their room swings open and there's the very best friend he had been worried about before. "Sweetie!" He exclaims and nearly tackles her to the floor with relief but he stops when he sees how tired she looks.

"Whoa, are you okay?" He watches on as the sunflower drags herself to his bed where Alex had been laying in previously. She makes an incoherent sound and flops down on his bed, groaning softly.  
"You would not…believe…the night I had." She speaks as her eyes slowly close.  
Alex scurries over to her and despite that she's in his bed, he pulls the covers over her body. "Tell me where have you been, I want to know everything." He says, prying already. "Well…" The flower begins, turning towards her cactus friend.

She explains how she had to walk Velia home, how he was almost black out drunk, and how when she got back to his dorm, he insisted she spend the night with him.

"So, I did…" she trails off, moaning softly and turning away while the Zen cactus can't help but feel a twinge of annoyance. She turns towards her best friend and sighs softly, seeing the annoyed look on his face. "Are you mad at me?" She asks, a look of worry crossing her features.

The Zen cactus's eyes scan over his sunflower friend and he notes how worried and tired she looks. He doesn't want to add on to her exhaustion with an argument…even then, in all honesty he wasn't upset at her, he was more annoyed at the fact that she could be careless sometimes. Though her not answering one of his hundreds of phone calls didn't really count as her being careless.  
Maybe he was always so worried about her because deep down he knew that he was just more of an over protective big brother more than anything.

Of course, he didn't tell her that.

Despite knowing this, he still thought it would be strange to tell his best friend that he saw her as a little sister and then proceed to scold her about staying out so late like a mother does to her child. Maybe Sweetie didn't look the part but she did know how to take care of herself when she needed to, she didn't need him being so worried about her all the time.

He internally sighs but instead, gives her a small, warm smile and shakes his head. "No, I'm not upset at you dude…" He sees the relief wash over her face before she mushes it against his pillow. "I'm happy that you made it back safely, that all I worry about…" He pauses for a second and looks down at her, it looks like she's asleep but he can see her smile despite her face being hidden. "But…" He begins as if he was about to go off on a tangent. "It would have been nice for you to return one of my calls that way I wouldn't have unleashed the fury on your voicemail box!"

She exhales and rolls her eyes before turning over in his bed all while pulling the sheets over her head. If you had told me this spectacular revolution before the millions of other times you blow up my inbox, you did this and million other times then I wouldn't have to always clean out my voicemail box every time I stay out five minutes pass the time you expect me back!"

Alex can't help feel somewhat insulted at her comment! He had a change of heart.

So what if he did care too much? She was his best friend!

…Well the only best friend he managed to make when he first arrived here two years ago. Though he had a few other 'friends' to speak of, none of them compare to this lewd sunflower who lay in his own bed before him and if caring too much meant leaving 400 voicemails on her phone to kept her out

of trouble then so be it! She is his best friend and he wanted it to stay that way for a very long time!

Actually…  
Speaking of lewd.

He looks down at half-asleep, half-awake Stuffy Sunflower…he had had one more question for her.

"Did you sleep with Velia?" He asks nervously. "Like…sleep, sleep with him?"

There is a moment of silence before Sweetie actually responds; "No way though, the vibes he was giving were very suggestive of it." She pulls the covers down and glances at the Zen Cactus. "He fell asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow." She lets out a loud yawn before she continues speaking. "I would have come back last night but it was dark out and I was tired so I 'slept' there; in his bed, with him." She makes air quotes when she says the word 'slept'.  
"He snores in his sleep and it's really loud as there wasn't much sleeping going on for me…" She trails off at the thought of the sweet release of sleep right now.  
At that very moment Alex feels a twinge of relief and relaxes finally after what seems to be a year? Had this question really been on his mind for a year? No way, that's not possible.


End file.
